I Think I'm Falling For You
by Kristen325
Summary: Rin's feelings for Sesshomaru change over time,she constantly gets abused in her new home.Sesshomaru can tell something is wrong but she wont tell him because she doesn't want to burden him anymore.After running away she finds herself in Naraku's clutches
1. Too Many Lies

**Hope you like the story, the title randomly popped in my head and usually it takes me forever to think of a good title. I'm listening to the song right now, it goes good with the story. :) I don't own Inuyasha, or the song I Think I'm Falling For You, it's by Colbie Caillat. Enjoy!**

**The story takes place in the real world, all the Inuyasha characters live in Tokyo. However there are demons and stuff still.**

At first Rin hadn't noticed the changes. But each day they grew more and more noticeable. To her Sesshomaru had always been someone to look up to. When she was little he had brought her back to life with his special sword he called, Tenseiga. Countless times after that he had protected her when she had been careless and ventured onto the 'wrong side' of Tokyo, where the demons were. Tokyo was divided into two parts now.

There was the side where most of the bad demons lived, then there was the other side where normal humans, demon slayers, and the few good demons lived. Sesshomaru was part of the group that slayed the demons when they caused trouble. It was an orginization with seperate branches all over the world, since the youkai never stayed in one place for very long.

Every morning Sesshomaru would pick up the 16 year old Rin, and drive her to school since it was on his way to work. Rin lived with a foster dad. He was well known throughout Tokyo. Many people considered Rin lucky to have been adopted by him.

However they didn't know the whole truth. Rin was abused at her new home. The littlest things would make her foster dad fly off the handle and go into a full rampage. Every day Rin would have new bruises and cuts. Every day she would make new excuses for why she was always injured, like falling down the stairs, or being bit by a stray dog, or cutting herself on glass.

Even though she lived in bad conditions she would put on a cheerful face and smile for eveyone at school. Some of the teachers saw through her act but they did nothing, they were too worried about losing their jobs because of her foster dad, Akemi.

Rin was very popular at her school, most of the boys would try to catch her attention and she hated to dissapoint them and turn them down. By now she liked Sesshomaru. He was strong and brave, he always protected her when she needed it too. Many times he had told her that if she wasn't happy with her new foster dad he could do something about it, but everytime she turned him down.

He was always helping her even though he was very busy with his work as a demon slayer, also he gave lessons to kids on how to use weapons against demons. The kids learned quickly when he taught, even though Sesshomaru had little patience he was a good teacher.

Rin didn't want to burden him by telling what would happen every night when she came home, how she really got her bruises, why she had been to the hospital numerous times because she "fell down the stairs".

No, she couldn't make his life any more complicated than she already had for him. Her feelings over time for him changed, she used to just look up to him as a role mdoel. Then slowly it turned into a small silly crush on him. Now before she had even known better, it had turned into love. Being around him would make her heart pound. She would get nervous and become worried about doing something stupid and embarrassing herself.

Sooner than she would have liked they arrived at the school. She grabbed her backpack and was halfway out of his car when he grabbed her wrist. He looked at the new deep cuts on her arms. "What happened?" She could hear the effort he was taking to keep calm.

Quickly thinking of an excuse Rin lied, " I was throwing a ball up at the ceiling and catching it, and it hit the lamp and broke. The pieces cut me when they fell down."

So what if the excuse wasn't the most believeable thing, all that mattered was that she wasn't burdening him. Sesshomaru nodded and let go of her wrist. He then continued to watch her walk up to the school. He watched as she put the familar fake smile on her face and ran up to a large group of friends.

Sesshomaru could tell she was lying about how she hurt herself. It wouldn't have been as big of a deal if she had only lied once, but it was everyday she would be hurt and come up with some weird excuse.

Sesshomaru had finally had enough, he would get to the bottom of what was happening. It was a good thing that he was going to work. While he was there he could stop and talk to his younger brother, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in charge of the demon slayers in Tokyo and also he was in charge of the police force in Japan. Sesshomaru would make Inuyasha help him figure everything out.

**Kinda short, I just came up with the idea so I'm not sure how everything will turn out. I hope you liked it though. Please review and favorite it if you like it and I'll update soon! :D **


	2. Proof

**Enjoy the chapter! : ) **

"So let me get this right, you think she's being abused by Akemi?" Inuyasha sat at his desk across from his older brother. Sesshomaru nodded, "yeah."

Inuyasha sighed, he liked Rin a lot but they had no proof, and Akemi was well known in Tokyo. It would take a lot to make people believe he wasn't as nice as they thought. "Okay, I'll get Sango to check it out later when she gets back."

Sesshomaru nodded glad that his brother was trying to help Rin. "Okay then I'm going." Inuyasha nodded and waved goodbye, Sesshomaru wasn't the type to stay and chat. Inuyasha would do all he could however to make sure Rin was okay. The girl is what had made Sesshomaru more friendly.

Before he had saved Rin, Sesshomaru barely talked to anyone at all, he could even get pretty heartless at times. However when he had met the little girl everything had changed. He talked more to people, but still only when nesscessary, but he also became nicer.

Sesshomaru being a full demon himself had always hated humans. He wasn't even nice to Inuyasha because he was a half demon, he still had human in him. That had changed a lot when Rin came into the picture. The little human girl had brightened up his world and had showed him that not all humans hated youkai and in some ways they weren't all that different.

Sesshomaru cared for Rin a lot, if something bad happened to her who knew what Sesshomaru would do. Inuyasha shivered just thinking of all the trouble he would probably cause. _Well first things first, _Inuyasha thought picking up his phone, _I need to call Sango._

* * *

Rin slowly walked home from school. Her backpack weighed heavily on her back and her cuts on her arms were starting to burn. This was her least favorite time of day, the whole walk home she would dread going home to see her foster dad. Some days were worse than others and she had a bad feeling today was going to be one of the worse days. Rin had thought about running away before, but she never would, not now that she had found friends here. There was Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango. However the one holding her back the most was Sesshomaru.

Rin now stood in front of her "home", she didn't understand though how the place you dreaded going the most could be called your home. Now she had no choice but to go inside. She climbed up the steps and mentally prepared herself for what could happen.

She was so busy concentrating that she didn't see Sango watching her from the side of the house.

* * *

Sango watched as the trembling 16 year old opened up the door and stepped inside. Everything was perfectly quiet and peaceful and Sango was starting to wonder if she really had to be there when the noise started. She could hear glass being flung against walls and then she heard a sickening thud. Sango winced, she wanted to go run inside and help Rin but she had to do her mission Inuyasha had sent her on and get proof.

Afraid of what she might see Sango went to the open window and took pictures. They showed Rin being flung against the wall. The broken glass eveywhere and her blood on the floor. Sango now shaking herself went to her car and went immediately to see Inuyasha. There was no way Rin could survive much longer in that bad of an enviroment.

* * *

Bleeding heavily and with a throbbing headache Rin ran out of the front door. She didn't stop to see where she was going, she just ran until she couln't possibly run any farther. Rin leaned against a wall panting, finally after she caught her breathe she looked around to see where she was. Noticing her surroundings she began to panic. She was right in the center of the demon's side of town.

She must have ran way longer than she thought. Now she was too tired out to run all the way back home, if she walked she'd be in a lot of danger and she most likely wouldn't even get far before being attacked. To make matters even worse her blood would soon attract the demons to her. Rin had no idea what to do.

Something moved from behing her and she saw a big cat demon, that looked like a less friendly version on Kirara. After seeing the fresh blood still on it's fangs she made her descision fast. Rin turned around and started running again back towards her home and away from the cat demon. The demon excited by the chase eagerly ran after Rin.

* * *

Sango got out of her car and made her way up to Inuyasha's office, she didn't bother to knock and walked right in. "Sesshomaru's right, we need to do something." Sango didn't waste time on greetings, not while anything could possibly be happening to Rin at the moment.

She shoved the pictures across the desk over to him. Inuyasha took one look at them and grimaced. "That's horrible, but we need to get all the papers together before we start telling people, it still might take a few days."

Sango looked at him exasperated, "This has been going on for so long she might not be able to handle a few more days!" Inuyasha shook his head, "she's stronger than you think she can make it a few days longer. I want to make sure out case is good enough so he can never try to adopt her or another kid again."

Sango knew better than to argue with him. "Fine, but what should we tell Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha paused not sure about what to do. If he told Sesshomaru, things might turn out really ugly, but Sesshomaru would be furious if Inuyasha had results and didn't tell him right away. Coming to a quick conclusion Inuyasha instructed Sango what to do, "don't mention anything to him, tell him to come see me. Also inform Miroku and Kagome about what's happening."

Kagome was one of the top nurses in the hospital in Tokyo, she was also Inuyasha's wife. Meanwhile Miroku was a physical therapist at the same hospital, he was also Sango's husband.

Inuyasha heard Sango leave his office and he sat looking out the window. He was deep in thought about Rin and what to do. The only sign that he was alive was one of his ears occasionally twitching.

**A little longer than the last chapter, hope you like it. Please review and favorite and I'll update sooner!**


	3. Leaving

**Thanks WereWolf299 and Loveinghorses098 for the reviews! Also thank you to whoever favorited the story too! :)**

Rin leaned against an abandoned house, she could still hear the cat demon close behind her. Rin didn't have any energy left to run, she was also still bleeding a lot. The cat demon stood in front of her crouched down ready to pounce. Rin shut her eyes and braced herself for the pain. Hopefully it would be over quickly, some deomns liked to drag out their prey's death hopefully this one didn't do that.

The cat leaped at her, _too bad I won't be able to see Sesshomaru one last time, _Rin thought sadly. The blackness swallowed Rin, _that's odd, I didn't feel any pain. _

The man sent the cat demon away, and picked up the injured girl gently in his arms. He walked to his car and put Rin in the backseat, then he drove away to his house, on the 'good side' of Tokyo.

* * *

Rin woke up the next day at an unfamilar place. Panicking she stood up, when she stood up she was overcome by a strong wave of diziness, from so much blood loss. The man looked into the room to find the girl awake. "Are you feeling better?"

Rin catiously nodded, she had no idea if she could trust this man or not, she didn't even know how she had gotten to his house, if that was even where she was, the man continued on, "Would you like me to take you home?"

Rin blurted out her answer without thinking, "No!" The man was surprised at the panic and fear in her voice. Rin was terrified to go home, she would be punished severely for running out of the house, it was even worse that she had been gone all night.

"So what made the cuts on your arms? I can tell it wasn't from demons, it looks like glass." Rin looked at the ground without saying anything. The man got the hint and moved on to another subject.

"Well I have to go to work so how about you stay here and we can talk when I get home." Rin nodded, she hated to lie to the man since he was so nice but she knew she wouldn't be here when he got home from work.

Showing her to the kitchen he grabbed his coat and put it on. "You can find yourself something to eat then just watch the TV or something, I'll be home later." Rin sat down and put on the show of eating a bowl of cereal. Once she heard his car pull out of the driveway she hurried and finished eating. She had a lot to do, and not that much time to do it. Quickly finding a piece of paper and a pen she wrote a note to the nice man saying, _Sorry._

Then Rin left his house and started walking to her home.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood at the border of the demon's side of town tapping his foot impatiently, today he was assigned to work with his partner, Aki. _Fianlly,_ Sesshomaru thought as he saw Aki get out of his car and come over to him. "Why are you late?" Sesshomaru hated waiting but he was also curious why Aki was late, Aki was always usually right on time.

Aki apoligized, "Sorry I saved this girl from demons last night and she was bleeding a lot, but her cuts didn't seem to be from demons it looked like they were from glass. So I took her home and cleaned her cuts. She's going to be at my house until I get home because when I offered to take her home she refused."

Sesshomaru's thoughts instantly turned to Rin,_ there's no way it's her she knows better than to be on this side of town. _Sesshomaru still wanted to make sure, "what did she look like?"

Aki recited off, "she has long black hair, fair skin, kinda tall, she has brown eyes, oh yeah, her school uniform was gray and red too."

Sesshomaru swore under his breath, Aki looked at him curiously, "what's wrong?" Sesshomaru sighed, "I think it might be Rin your're talking about."

"Oh, well why don't you come home with me after work to check on her?" Sesshomaru nodded.

Then together they left to go slay demons.

* * *

Rin stood outside her home, Akemi was gone as he always was at this time, but he would be back soon. Rin hurried upstairs to her room. When she got there she grabbed a bag and put clothes and other stuff she would need in there. This time she was really going to run away, of course she would come back eventually, but not until she could defend herself better against Akemi.

The last thing Rin grabbed was a katana Sesshomaru had given her. It was light and perfect for someone her size. Of course Akemi didn't know she had it or he would have taken it away immediately. _Once I learn how to use this better I can be a demon slayer like Sesshomaru. _

Rin left the house with her pack over her shoulder, and without another glance back she walked down the driveway.

* * *

Sesshomaru had first been worried about Rin when she wasn't there in the morning when he went to pick her up for school. Akemi had opened the door and said, "she already left, now go away mutt."

Akemi hated Sesshomaru and nobody really knew why, Sesshomaru just thinking about the events from earlier grew angry. Akemi had tried shutting the door but Sesshomaru stuck his foot out so it wouldn't close. "If you did anything to my Rin you better watching out."

At the use of ,my, in the sentence Akemi raised his eyebrows. Sesshomaru shook his head confused, _why did I say ,my Rin,? _What puzzled him the most was how he enjoyed saying it, and how natural it felt.

Ignoring his mistake Sesshomaru glared at Akemi. Akemi ignored him, "you should go now." Sesshomaru glared at Akemi one last time and left.

* * *

Aki and Sesshomaru had just finished their job for the day and were repoting in with their boss when Sesshomaru's cell phone rang. Apologizing he stepped outside the builing and answered, "What is it Inuyasha?" He heard Inuyasha sigh on the other end.

"Hello to you too. Why didn't you come see me earlier?" Sesshomaru answered, "I was busy," briefly remembering his encounter with Akemi.

"I hope you weren't causing trouble." He waited for an answer but he didn't get one, Sesshomaru was giving him the silent treatment. Finally getting the nerve to break the news to him Inuyasha began to speak. "I just wanted to tell you that you were right, Sango got the proof we needed last night, all the papers will be finished the day after tomorrow."

Sesshomaru growled, _so Akemi had been hurting Rin all along. _He was puzzled however why Rin hadn't told him or any of the others before what was going on. Inuyasha could hear his loud growls and was worried about what he might do, "Promise me you won't visit Akemi or do anything wreckless?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a long time so Inuyasha added, "It could make things a lot worse for Rin." Sesshomaru finally gave in, "I'll try." Inuyasha replied, "Okay." That was the best answer he could get from Sesshomaru at the moment.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I bet you thought the one to save Rin was going to be Sesshomaru. Well anyways review and favorite and I'll update faster! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Disappearing Again

**Thanks ****The 214th Rabid Fangirl** **and WereWolf299(again ^^ )** **for the reviews! :)**

While Rin was walking she tried to stay in the shadows and to not get noticed. She didn't want to risk running into one of Akemi's friends and having them question her. Finally after what seemed like forever she arrived at the next town. Rin wasn't sure what to do next, after thinking for a while she decided to go practice with her katana.

The city she was in now was a lot like Tokyo, it had the town divided into two sides. After reaching the demon's side she walked until she found an abandoned building. She took her pack off and set it down and took out the katana. Rin wasn't sure how she was going to teach herself to use it.

When Sesshomaru had tried to give her lessons before after school, Akemi had gotten mad and had forbidden Rin from learning how to fight demons. Rin was puzzling over what to do when she heard someone at the doorway. "Would you like me to teach you how to use that?"

Rin turned around to see a wolf demon standing there. Even though he was a demon he didn't seem evil so she nodded and stepped closer holding out the katana. The wolf demon grinned, "Okay great, my name's Kouga, what's yours?"

Rin didn't want to tell him her real name so she quickly made one up, "it's Rima." Kouga could instantly tell the girl was lying to him but he decided not to mention anything until she knew she could trust him better.

Rin felt bad for lying but she didn't want to be sent back to live with Akemi. "Well then Rima, here's how you are suposed to hold it." Kouga showed Rin how to hold the katana and then showed her some moves to attack with it. About an hour later Rin was exhausted, Kouga was surprised, the girl had learned quicker than a lot of adults did.

In fact the girl was even starting to remind him a bit of the girl Sesshomaru had rescued a long time ago. This is probably what she would look like by now. Shaking his head Kouga stopped thinking about that, there was no way this girl was the same one Sesshomaru had rescued. "You know Rima, if you have no place to stay you could come stay with my wife Ayame and me for a while."

Rin thought the offer over for a while then accepted, "thanks that would be great."

* * *

Sesshomaru went home from work with Aki that day. Something told him that Rin probably wouldn't be there when they got to Aki's house. Sesshomaru's fears were confirmed when Aki went into his house only to find a note saying, _Sorry _, on the table. Sesshomaru looked at the note that was in Rin's neat handwriting. He growled quietly, she could be anywhere by now.

Aki could hear Sesshomaru growling, "so it was Rin?" Sesshomaru nodded not ceasing his growling. "Well what are you going to do?" Aki asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he had no idea what he was going to do, all he knew was that he had to find Rin.

* * *

Rin gazed out the window in the room Kouga and Ayame had told her to stay in. Ayame was delighted to have Rin stay with them for a while, Rin was glad that Ayame was so nice to her. While watching the rain pour down outside she let her thoughts wander to Sesshomaru, she wondered how he was doing.

Ayame knocked on her door, "Rima how about helping me with dinner?" Ayame stood at Rin's door with her hand on her belly. Ayame was now 4 months pregnant. A moment too late Rin responded to her "name" ,"sure I'd love too, sorry for not answering right away, I was sort of day dreaming."

Rin and Ayame made dinner, "wow it sure smells good." Kouga walked in the kitchen and watched Ayame and Rin cook the food. Once the food was ready they sat in the living room and watched TV while eating.

"After these commercials we'll bring you the story about the 16 year old girl now missing from Tokyo." Rin choked on her food, Ayame patted her on the back until the choking stopped. Rin took a long drink of her water. By now Kouga was really starting to think that "Rima" might really be Rin.

"Are you okay Rin?" Rin nodded, "yeah," luckily she caught her mistake quickly though, "wait, what do you mean Rin, my name's Rima." Rin smiled at Kouga. _She's good at lying, _Kouga thought, but instead of saying so outloud he settled for, "I'm sorry I meant Rima."

Now that Kouga was catching on Rin would have to leave again. She sighed she really like it here, Kouga was a good teacher and Ayame was really nice.

Much to her relief they all finished eating before the news came back on and Ayame turned the TV off. That night Rin went to bed early and pretended to be asleep. Once she heard Kouga and Ayame go to sleep for the night she crept out of the room and grabbed her pack and katana.

It was still raining and soon she was completely soaked and miserable. Rin sat down by a somewhat decent looking house on the demon's side of town and fell asleep.

* * *

The loud booming of thunder woke Ayame up in the middle of the night. _I wonder how Rin's doing, I hope out baby when it's born is as nice as she is. _Ayame made her way across the hall to Rin's room. Instead of finding Rin sleeping peacefully she found a note on the neatly made bed.

The note read: _I'm really sorry for leaving. You guys were so nice to me but I'd like to ask for one more favor that means a lot to me. I remember Sesshomaru talking to Inuyasha about someone named Kouga before, could you please tell Sesshomaru that I'm all right. It would mean a lot, also thank you for teaching me how to use the katana. Sorry, Love Rin._

Ayame read the note twice before everything finally sank in, Rin had ran away from her home, _Sesshomaru must really be upset. _Ayame knew how much Sesshomaru cared about Rin. Ayame went back to wake Kouga up. After Kouga was awake and read the note he called Sesshomaru. "What do you want, it's the middle of the night?" Sesshomaru's tired voice asked.

"Doesn't sound like you're sleeping anyways, you answered on the first ring." Sesshomaru was silent so Kouga continued, "Rin's okay don't worry." After telling Sesshomaru everything they called Inuyasha too to tell him what had happened.

"This is bad," Inuyasha stated the obvious, "the papers are all put together now so she doesn't have to go back to Akemi. Akemi's already at the police station. She could be anywhere by now and she probably won't trust many people because she'll think they'll make her go back to Akemi."

"Thanks for stating the obvious stupid," Kouga sneered over the phone. Sesshomaru not in the mood to hear the two idiots fighting snapped, "Enough. We have to try to find her as soon as it gets light out."

"We'll never be able to find her, there's so much rain there's probably no scent of her left."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha, "we still have to try.''

**Hope you liked it! Now Rin doesn't have to go back to live with Akemi, so ****if**** they find her, who do you think she'll live with? You'll just have to wait and see! :)**


	5. Devil's Forest

**Thanks, I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen for the review! Also thanks to everyone who has been favoriting the story, I hope you like the new chapter! :D **

Sesshomaru had always made slaying demons look easy. Rin soon learned that wasn't true. She dived to the side and narrowly avoided getting hit by the demon centipede she was against. Quickly she turned around and ran her katana straight through the demon. Now that the threat of the demon was gone she actually felt bad for killing it. Kneeling down beside it on the ground she said a quick, "sorry." And sat by it until it finally stopped moving.

She then went to the young couple who had hired her. They grew lot of fruit and vegetables and the demon had been ruining their crops so they hired Rin to get rid of the demon. After collecting her pay Rin quickly left before they could start asking the usual questions like, "Why aren't you in school?" or "Aren't you young to be slaying demons by yourself?"

Walking along the side of the road Rin felt lonely. It had only been a week since she left, but already she missed everyone a lot. She had never been so lonely in her life. Her heart felt like it was broken into a bunch of little pieces. So deep in her thoughts Rin didn't hear the quiet cries right away. It sounded like something crying. Curious Rin stepped into the trees that lined the side of the road.

It was so dark Rin could barely see at all. Listening hard she followed the noises until she saw them. Now that her eyes had adjusted she could see better. Right by her was an odd pair, a cat and wolf demon. Looking around Rin didn't see any parents, they probably had been abandoned. Rin held out one of her hands for them to sniff. At first they catiously approached her then they started to be more playfull. The cat demon bit her finger gently, Rin giggled at the tickling sensation.

Each moment she spent with the cat and wolf the more happier she became. Her heart didn't feel like a bunch of little pieces anymore, because now she wasn't alone. The cat demon reminded her a lot of Kirara. Gently picking them both up she opened up her pack and took out some food. She gave them each a piece and watched as they eagerly devoured the food. Soon they were crying for more.

Smiling Rin gave them more food until they both became sleepy and fell asleep in her lap. Rin also fell asleep, happier than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Inuyasha was right,when they had first started searching for Rin there was no scent, the rain had washed it all away. Despite their efforts they couldn't find the girl. Each day everyone could see Sesshomaru starting to slip into his old ways again. They needed to find Rin soon.

Kagome knocked on the door. She was at a small farm a couple towns over. Finally a young man answered. Kagome could tell from the way he yawned that she had woken him up, apologizing she told him why she was here, "Sorry for being here so early, but I would like to know if a girl about 16 has been here lately? She has long black hair, brown eyes."

The man nodded, "She was here yesterday, she slayed a demon that had been ruining our crops, after we paid her she left again." Kagome was overjoyed to hear that Rin was still alive, thanking the man she walked back out to her car and called Inuyasha. After telling him the story she hung up and decided to try and ask more people nearby if they had seen Rin.

Normally Kagome would be working at the hospital but this time of the year was busy for the police department and they were running short of people who could work on the case. Inuyasha was desperate to find Rin for his brother's sake so he had asked his wife for help. Kagome had agreed to help as much as she could.

Stopping her car at the side of the rode she looked at the forest to her left. _I hope Rin didn't go in there, _the idea that Rin might have worried Kagome. The forest was well known to almost everybody in Japan. It wasn't well known for a good reason either. People has nicknamed it the Devil's Forest. They had named it that because it was a horrible place to go in for any reason.

The forest was home to some of the most terrible demons ever. The demons in the forest thrived off the darkness since light never was able to get through the thick treetops. Of all the people who had gone in the forest, only 5 had ever made it out alive. Out of those who had made it out alive they told the scariest tales about what went on in the forest.

Shivering Kagome drove off, _Rin wouldn't have gone it such a creepy place._

* * *

Rin woke up the next morning shivering, she had no idea that the forest would get so cold. She stood up forgetting about the wolf and cat demon on her lap. They both woke up as they touched the cold ground. "Sorry," Rin apologized picking them both back up.

Rin looked around and found where she had entered the forest yesterday and started walking to the spot. While she was walking she thought of names for her two new pets. Looking at the small male wolf demon she announced, "you'll be named Rai." Then she looked at the female cat demon, it was harder to think of a name for her, finally Rin thought of a name, "you'll be named Kuri, since your fur is the color of chestnuts."

At the mention of their names the animals looked up at her. Rin smiled then suddenly stopped. While she was naming them she had gotten too distracted. She must have been going the wrong way because she would have been back by the road by now.

Rin looked around, the place she was in now was even darker than the other area. Rin shivered she had the feeling she was being watched. By now her heart was pounding in her chest, even Rai and Kuri seemed uneasy because they were restless in her arms. Rin grabbed her katana and set the two animals on the ground.

They huddled close to her legs afraid to step away from her. Something flew past Rin's face, she was about to attack the demon when she realized it wasn't a demon, it was just a crow. Rin laughed weakly and sat on the ground, _how could I allow myslef to get so worked up about just a bird?_

The crow stared at Rin from the branch, with another loud caw it flew away. Rin stayed sitting on the ground until she calmed down, she couldn't wait to get out of the forest.

* * *

"What's so special about that girl?" Kagura was unhappy with the new assignment Naraku had given her. Naraku stood in front of her with a crow on his arm. "She just fascinates me, make sure she reaches me without too much trouble, but don't make it too easy, I want to test her."

Kagura knew better than to argue with Naraku, so without saying anything else she stomped off into another part of the forest. _Why couldn't he have Kohaku or Kanna do it? _Kagura angrily kicked a rock and it clattered against a tree. She was sick of this forest, Naraku had been staying here for longer than any of the other places, she wished he would move to someplace else already.

The name Devil's Forest was pretty accurate in her opinion since Naraku himself was basicly a devil. Anyone who actually managed not to get bitten by posinous snakes, fall into the swamp, get attacked by demons, or die of starvation and dehydration, would reach the heart of the forest and enter Naraku's domain.

Most of the people never even got close to the heart of the forest where Naraku was, but those who did..... Kagura winced as she remembered what had happened.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest, crying out she fell to the ground, _You should go check on her now like I assigned you. _Kagura whimpered and mangaed to reply back, "Y-yes master." Slowly the pain went away, wasting no time Kagura made her way silently through the trees.

**I was orginally planning to end the story soon but then this idea popped in my head and I decided to add Naraku and the other characters in so it won't be ending right away. Also Kagura in the story is going to be pretty nice most of the time. Thanks for reading! Review and favorite and I'll update sooner!**


	6. Tricked

**Thanks Meriadeth,I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen(again ^^),and seyna,** **for the reviews! They mean a lot :D**

Rin still couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was being watched. She tried thinking of how to find her way out of the forest, _what would Sesshomaru do? _Rin had no idea what he would do, he probably wouldn't get stuck in the situation she was in to begin with.

Rin closed her eyes and tried to listen for the sounds of cars on the road, hearing the faint sounds as they drove by she headed in that direction. Rai and Kuri tagged along after her.

* * *

Kagura watched as the girl went in the direction back to the road. What was she suposed to do? She didn't think that the girl would be able to find out what direction to go. She also didn't want to be the one to lead the girl straight into Naraku's clutches, who knew what horrible fate he had planned for her. Under normal circumstances Kagura would have helped the girl but Naraku had her heart, just remembering the pain from earlier she knew she had no choice but to do what he wanted.

The only thought that kept Kagura going was the thought of being free again. Not having anyone control her, or make her do things she didn't want to. Quickly thinking of a plan Kagura walked through the trees until she was way ahead of Rin. "Dance of The Wind!" Now a bunch of the trees were on the ground blocking the path back to the road.

Waiting for the girl to catch up Kagura leaned against a tree. She wished that she could go flying, ever since Naraku moved to this forest he had barely let her out of his sight. Now he had her babysitting kids. Kagura gazed up at the small patch of sky now visible since some of the trees were out of the way. She could see birds flying overhead, if Naraku was gone she could be free like them.

The wind blew around her gently almost like it was comforting her. Kagura returned her attention to the girl who had just discovered her path blocked by a bunch of trees. The girl stared at them without moving for a few minutes. Then she started to try to climb over them. Kagura groaned to herself, that's not what she expected the girl to do. She thought she would turn around or start crying or something.

* * *

Rin wasn't going to allow herself to give up. From now on she was going to be able to depend on herself more instead of others. Rin set her pack on the ground, she was going to have to make more than one trip. First she grabbed Kuri and started climbing. Exhausted Rin reached the top about an half an hour later. Panting she collapsed across the trees and tried to make her breathing normal again.

Kuri leaned over Rin's face and let out a loud meow, Rin smiled and got up. "Okay I'll only have to make two more trips, I can do this!" Kuri let out another meow that sounded like she was agreeing with Rin.

Rin started making her way back down the large mound of trees. Halfway down she got her foot stuck between a crack. Barely mangaing to not fall Rin tried to get her foot unstuck, it wasn't working. Suddenly the mound shifted and her foot came loose, Rin schocked at the moevement had lost her balence. Falling through the air Rin saw how far away the ground still was from her.

Rin landed on the ground with a loud thud. She winced, _at least it doesn't seem serious. _Rin stood up slowly stretching to make sure she didn't do any real damage to herself. Rai was looking at her with pity and Kuri was watching her from the top of the mound of trees.

With more determination than before Rin grabbed Rai and started climbing up the mound again.

* * *

Kagura had to admit it the girl had some guts. After falling that distance most people would give up, but she didn't. That was just another reason she didn't deserve to have to meet Naraku. Kagura knew she should have been concentrating on what the do if the girl actually managed to get everything to the top of the tree mound. If she got out of the forest Kagura would be in some serious trouble.

Then Kagura thought of a plan, if she helped the girl to escape maybe she could get some help to defeat Naraku. Almost as soon as the plan entered her mind the horrible pain came back. _I know you wouldn't possibly be thinking of helping my soon to be toy get away, right? _The menacing voice sounded like it was in her head, Kagura shuddered with the pain, "f-forgive me I w-wasn't thinking clearly."

_Obviously not, just remember as long as I'm around you won't be free, you're mine to control. _The words ended with a menacing laugh. Instead of becoming more humble Kagura decided she would do whatever it took to get her freedom. She could only deal with Naraku so much longer. But for now she would pretend to do what he said to.

Soon the girl was at the top with the two animals and her pack, Kagura stood up, _time to take care of this._

"Dance Of The Wind!" As the attack went right past Rin's face she forgot where she was and jumped backwards. Then for the second time that day she fell down. Only this time she had the pack to weigh her down, and the animals also scared fell off too.

Rin landed hard on the ground and the animals both feel on top of her. Rin sat up as fast as she could ignoring the pain. Her eyes fell on Kagura, Kagura could see the tears she was trying to push back.

* * *

"What do you want?" Rin's voice was full of venom as she stood up putting the two demons on the ground and grabbing her katana. Kagura looked into the girl's eyes, she wanted to tell her that she didn't want to have to do this to her but she had no choice.

As the person gazed into her eyes Rin could almost feel her sadness and regret. Confused Rin shook her head, was this some type of demon trick? The lady in front of her looked like a demon.

"Dance Of The Wind!" Rin dived to the side barely managaing to dodge the attack. Even though she was being attacked Rin felt that the lady didn't want to do this. Proving her thoughts, she heard an invisible voice say, _careful Kagura, remember I don't like damaged goods. _

At the sound of the voice Kagura's face was contorted with fury. Rin felt almost sorry for her, she was doing this against her will.

* * *

Kagura was annoyed, how was she suposed the get the girl without hurting her at all? Kagura looked behind Rin and saw a huge branch level with her head. "Dance Of The Wind!''

Kagura made sure that her attack stopped short just in front of Rin. Rin anticipating that the attack would hit her jumped backwards....right into the branch. Her eyes widen in shock, then she fell on the ground passed out. The two demons ran to her side whimpering. Kagura felt a wave of guilt but she ignored it as best as she could. She picked the girl up and put her over her shoulder.

She was going to leave when she thought about how the girl would probably be terrified when she woke up. The least Kagura could do was give her a little bit of comfort. Kagura picked up the two demons, then she grabbed the girl's stuff. After that was taken care of she disappeared into the forest.

**I have no idea why but this chapter took forever to right. Phew it's finally done. Hope it wasn't boring, it focused on Kagura a lot and how much she wanted to be free again,and how Rin doesn't like to give up. Review and favorite and I'll update sooner. :)**


	7. Meeting Naraku

**Thanks for the reviews Forrest'Reid(yep he's less mysterious than in the anime sorry if you like him better more mysterious. ^^), seyna(again ^^), WereWolf299(again,and your welcome btw. ^^), and I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen(again ^^)**

**Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!!! :)**

While Kagome thought there was no way Rin would go into the forest Sesshomaru thought otherwise. After pestering Inuyasha about it so much, Inuyasha reluctantly agreed to go with Sesshomaru to go look around the forest. When Kagome heard that Inuyasha was going she refused to be left behind, soon Sango and Miroku also announced that they were coming too.

As Sesshomaru stood by the forest he grew more impatient each second while he waited for Inuyasha to finish whatever it was he was doing. A moment earlier Shippo had "accidently" set Jaken on fire with his fox fire. While Jaken ran around in circles just making the flames worse he had brushed against Kirara and set her on fire too. Sango doing the smart thing threw water over the two demons.

Now that they weren't on fire anymore they both started to chase Shippo around. The noise was begining to give Sesshomaru a headache. Finally not being able to put up with it anymore he slipped silently into the quiet forest. No one noticed Sesshomaru's abscence right away since he hadn't spoke at all the whole time.

Kagome was the first to notice that he was gone, "Sesshomaru left," she pointed out. Jaken hearing that his master had left him tried to run into the forest after him but Inuyasha grabbed him. "You can go in with the rest of us so you don't get lost."

Inuyasha stepped into the forest he sniffed the air and found Sesshomaru's scent. He followed the scent while everyone else followed after him.

* * *

Rin sat up dizzy. Looking around she wondered where she was. After seeing the Rai and Kuri staring at her she remembered everything. The first thing she did was grab her katana, where had Kagura taken her?

She backed up slowly trying not to freak out, expecting her back to hit against a wall she was surprised when she backed into a person. Turning around in surprised she saw that it looked like a demon. She shivered, he looked scary.

The _thing_, Rin decided to call it, stepped closer to her, "you must be Rin, I'm Naraku." Rin wondered how Naraku knew he name, then she remembered this was the same voice that had spoken while Kagura had been attacking her.

Lifting up her chin Rin defiantly gazed into Naraku's eyes and stated in a clear voice, "I should be going now, bye." Naraku grew even more scary as his eyes flashed red, "no you won't be going now, or any time soon."

Rin tried to pretend that she wasn't scared but she really was terrified, she pretended like she hadn't heard Naraku and she grabbed Rai and Kuri and was about to pick up her pack when Naraku attacked.

He picked her up by her throat and held her against the hard cave wall. "I suggest you listen to me if you value your life." Rin gasped surprised at his strength. Naraku smirked, "or if you don't care about your life I can just get rid of it for you now."

Naraku grabbed the katana out of Rin's hands, Rin stared at the sharp blade with wide eyes. Naraku let out a laugh, "obviously you don't care about your life then."

He drew his arm back, and Rin finally found her voice. She could hear the katana slicing through the air coming closer to her, Rin let out the loudest scream she could possibly manage with Naraku holding her by her throat, "STOP!"

* * *

Inuyasha had caught up to Sesshomaru after about 10 minutes. Nobody was talking because they didn't want to ruin Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's concentration. Because it was so quiet it made Rin's scream even easier to hear. When he heard the scream Sesshomaru stopped growling. Everyone looked at him wide eyed, they had never seen Sesshomaru look so mad before.

**Sorry it's really short but it's Christmas and all and I'm super tired, the next one will be longer. Thanks for all the reviews and all the people favoriting the story. :)**


	8. Saving Kagura

**I'm starting to think that I didn't do a very good job on the last chapter, well I hope this one turns out better. Thanks seyna(again ^^,hope you had a good Christmas too), for the review.**

**Hope everyone had a good Christams, also have a good New Year's!**

Naraku dropped the katana and smirked, "so maybe you do care about your life after all." He let go of Rin and she fell on the floor. She could still feel the tight grip on her throat. Rai and Kuri ran over to her and whimpered nervously.

Naraku went to the entrance of the cave, "Kagura," he called out. Kagura appeared kneeling at his feet,"yes Master?"

"I want you to go take care of our visitors, also take Kohaku with you, he can help."

Kagura felt sorry for Kohaku, Naraku was trying to get him to fight his own sister on purpose. "Okay." Kagura left the cave to go find Kohaku.

* * *

Kagura and Kohaku appeared in front of Sesshomaru causing him to stop. Sango saw Kohaku and her eyes widened, "Kohaku!" Kohaku looked at the female screaming his name, for some reason she seemed very familar.

A vague memory of the two of them fighting a demon together came into his mind. Confused Kohaku shook his head, why was he remembering weird things? Kagura looked at Kohaku out of the corner of her eye, he looked very confused. Kagura couln't take it any longer.

All Naraku did was make others suffer, she was going to stand up to him. If she lived and Naraku got killed she would finally be free. Knowing that this might be her only chance Kagura spoke to the group in front of her, "if you're looking for Rin, Naraku has her."

At the sound of Naraku's name Inuyasha swore. Naraku was one of the demons that the police had been trying to find for a very long time. To think that this whole time he had been so close and nobody knew it.

Kagura looked at the hanyou, it seemed like he knew who Naraku was. Kagura continued on, she knew she would have to act fast or Naraku would stop her from finishing, " if you want her back you'll have to kill Naraku, theres no way he'll let her just leave." Kagura stepped aside and pulled Kohaku back too.

Without another glance back Sesshomaru continued on. Kagura knew that there was going to be a lot of pain, but she never expected it to be this bad. She bent over on her knees trying not to scream. _That was a stupid move Kagura._

Next to her Kohaku seemed to be struggling against something too. Reaching slowly he grabbed his weapon and raised it up. _So Naraku's going to have the kid kill me, _Kagura thought, _that must be another reason he wanted Kohaku to come with me._

Kagura sighed, she was way too weak to move out of the way. _I guess I'll never be free._ Just before Kagura got hit, Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, it hit Kohaku's weapon sending it flying throught the air.

Kohaku held his head in his hands, he was trying to fight against Naraku's control. Sango came over by Kagura and helped her stand up. "Does Naraku have some way of controlling you two?"

Kagura merely nodded in reply. The cat that was with Sango the whole time transformed. Seeing the cat demon made Kohaku remember. He looked at Sango with wide eyes, "you're my sister."

Sango looked at him and nodded, "I've been looking for you ever since you were kidnapped." She helped Kagura get on Kirara and then she helped Kohaku get on with her.

"We should go catch up with the others now." Sango started running through the trees and Kirara follwed after her. It took Kagura a while to realize that the pain had stopped right before Kohaku was going to kill her. She knew that Naraku would have rathered kill her himself, using Kohaku had just been a second option.

Something or someone had stopped Naraku from killing Kagura himself.

* * *

Rin watched as Naraku stood staring at nothing in paticular, it seemed like he was watching something thaking place somewhere else. Rin watched as he shook his head and muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "stupid Kagura."

Then he went to one of the boxes in the cave and took out a jar. He opened the jar and took out something red that was beating. It reminded Rin of a heart and she had to try hard to not get sick.

Naraku held the heart in his hands and then squeezed it hard. Then she remembered Kagura, _maybe this is how he controls her? _The more Rin thought about it the more likely it seemed. _He's going to kill her, I have to help her somehow._

Rin stood up slowly she was barely out of Naraku's line of vision. She grabbed her katana and stabbed Naraku with it. Naraku just looked at her then at the katana in his arm. Even though he was bleeding he started to laugh out loud. "Did you expect that to really hurt me?"

Rin gulped, in fact, yes she had expected it to hurt him, at least a little bit. Naraku was still laughing, while he was distracted Rin grabbed the Kagura's heart. Feeling how warm it was in her hands she gagged. Rin stepped backwards pretending she was holding an apple.....that moved.

_Okay my imagination is totally not working right now. _Now that she had no weapons to defend herself with she had no idea what she would do if Naraku stopped laughing and attacked her.

Naraku took a step closer to her. "So we're still trying to be brave." Rin backed up towards the cave entrance. Naraku grabbed the katana out of his arm and threw it on the ground with a clatter.

"It takes a lot more to hurt me than that." Vines came out of nowhere and wrapped around Rin's ankles making her unable to move. As Naraku stepped even closer Rai and Kuri came and stood in front of her. Rai was snarling and Kuri was hissing.

Naraku smirked, "Oh look, you're little ittty bitty pets are trying to help you." Rin looked at the two demons she had rescued, she realized that they weren't as small as on the first day she had saw them, but they were nowhere near big enough to hurt Naraku.

At least thats what she thought until they both transformed. Kuri looked exactly like Kirara when Kirara was big and Rai just looked like a big wolf.

"Even if they're bigger they're still not very frightening." Rai leapt at Naraku while Kuri bit throught the vines holding Rin captive. Rai was thrown against the wall hard, and Kuri was too a moment later.

Rin looked at the two animals worried, she hoped that they had only been knocked out. Rin stepped back even further, right into someones arms. Turning around she saw that it was Sesshomaru.

**If I was Rin I'm not sure if I'd be able to just pick up a beating heart and hold it in my hands the whole time, I'd get kinda freaked out. Anyways, review and favorite and I'll update sooner.**


	9. Fight

**Thanks seyna(again ^^), Forrest'Reid(again ^^),****inuyasha/kagomeforever:), and I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen(again ^^),** **for the reviews! :)**

**The story will probably be ending soon, *sigh* I had a lot of fun writing this story, but thank you everyone so much who has been reviewing, and favoriting the story, adding it to story alert, and adding me as a favorite author! Soon after other stories I might write a story about Akago(Naraku's demon baby thing) or a Naraku and Kagome fanfic, (yes I kinda like them as a couple. xD) **

**Anyways ENJOY! :)**

Rin overjoyed to see Sesshomaru, hugged him. Sesshomaru was surprised at first but then he smiled. Behind Sesshomaru, Rin saw Sango and Kirara, with a boy and Kagura on her back. Rin ran over to Kagura who looked weak and sick.

"I got your heart from Naraku." Kagura looked at Rin shocked, she had no idea that Rin would be brave enough to have done that. As Rin handed the heart to it's owner it started to get hot and beat faster. There was a small flash of light and Kagura's heart reunited itself with it's body.

_Now I know why Naraku made sure I never went by it. _Kagura smiled, now she could get away from Naraku and be free. Looking at Rin, Kagura saw a smile on the girl's face that was as big as her own. "Thank you so much." Kagura hugged Rin tightly.

Everyone had been watching the exchange between the two, they had momentarily forgotten about Naraku until he started laughing. "Oh my, how touching. A little girl helps someone else achieve their freedom. Well too bad for you Kagura that freedom won't last very long. I'll kill all of you and take the girl for myself."

Inuyasha glared at Naraku, "there's no way you could kill us!"

The fight between everyone broke out faster than Rin could've imagined. Even though Naraku was far outnumbered he was strong and wasn't going to be easily beaten.

All the movements were so fast Rin could barely focus on what was happening. "Kaze No Kizu!" The blast that came from Inuyasha's sword was so strong and powerful that it almost hit her where she was standing. Kuri knocked her out of the way at the last second.

Now even Kuri and Rai had joined the fight. Naraku seemed to be losing until he played a trump card. Appearing behind Rin he grabbed her and held her up. Holding a cold, sharp knife against her throat he turned to everyone, "attack me and I'll kill the girl!" Nobody moved.

During the fighting Rin had grabbed Sesshomaru's katana off of the floor where Naraku had flung it previously. Moving slowly she tried getting it out of the case without Naraku noticing. Everyone was so focused on the knife at Rin's throat they didn't notice what she was doing, except for Kagome. She saw Rin reaching to get her katana out and she remembered how people had seen Rin when she offered to slay their demons.

If Rin had been able to slay so many different kinds of demons, she must have been able to use her katana pretty well. Rin saw Kagome looking at her, Kagome caught the girl's eyes and nodded, she knew what Rin wanted her to do.

Raising up her bow and arrow she took aim and let her arrow fly through the air towards Naraku. "What are you doing?" Everyone looked at Kagome like she was insane but she ignored them and just shook her head slightly.

Naraku had not expected them to actually attack them, he instinctively let go of Rin to dodge the arrow. The he realized his mistake. Rin swung her katana at Naraku almost cutting him but at the last moment he blocked the attack with the knife. Not going to give up she tried attacking him again only to be flung backwards through the air. Instead of landing on the ground, Kuri caught Rin, and set Rin on her back.

Even though she hadn't injured Naraku the damage was already done. She had given everyone else enough time to attack him while he was off guard.

Soon it was all over. Nraku wasn't a threat to anyone anymore. Even though Naraku had been evil Rin felt a little sorry for him being killed. _He must have had some reason why he acted so evil to everyone._

Then Rin remembered something else, _they found me, now when I get home I have to go back to live with Akemi. _The thought of living with Akemi again made Rin want to diappear again, but this time with Rai and Kuri.

Sensing her sadness Rai,small again, leaned against Rin's legs and looked up at her. Rin managed a small smile and bent down to pet him.

"So who are the demons?" Kagome stood by Rin petting Kuri lightly on her head. "Oh that's Kuri and this is Rai. They're the reason I came in this forest in the first place, I heard them crying so I came to see what it was."

Sesshomaru hearing her comment, glared at the two demons, since they were the cause of her being in danger because of Naraku. Rai gave him a funny sort of wolf grin and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Rin stared at the ground trying to be brave enough to say what she needed to, "I'm not going back." Everyone looked at Rin surprised at the sudden comment and the stuborness in her voice when she said it.

Catching on Inuyasha asked her, "because of Akemi and how he treated you?" Rin was surprised that Inuyasha knew how she was treated, "..yeah."

Inuyasha smiled, "well don't worry about that. Akemi is being charged with abuse and he isn't allowed to adopt any more kids ever again."

Rin grinned, thinking of how nice her life would be without Akemi in it. Adjusting to new changes was probably going to be rough for a while but she would get used to it.

**There's going to be a small timeskip from this chapter to the next one. There's probably only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters. :( If this chapter seems kinda sort it's because I have a lot of stuff to do and I'm leaving soon to visit my family. Anyways favorite and review and I'll update soon! :D**


	10. Sesshomaru's Favorite Memory

**Thanks seyna(again, I hope your story turns out how you want it to, good luck. ^^), and ****I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen(again ^^) for the reviews!**

---A few weeks after Naraku was killed---

"Okay I'm leaving now!" Rin called out grabbing her katana. "Fine." Was the only reply she got back. Smiling Rin opened up the front door and went and got into Sesshomaru's car.

After the fight with Naraku, Sango and Kagome had both offered to let Rin live with them. Rin however had already accepted Kagura's offer to live with her. That was Kagura's way of paying Rin back for helping her gain her freedom. Kagura now worked as a demon slayer.

Kagura wasn't very talkative or friendly but she was pleasant to live with. They both kept to themselves and lived like roomates in college. Even though Kagura had adopted Rin and was now her guardian she didn't boss Rin around or anything, she let Rin mostly do as she pleased.

Kagura had even allowed Rai and Kuri to live in the house with Rin. Rai had taken a liking to Kagura and he followed her around a lot when Rin wasn't around. When Rin was gone, Kuri would mostly sleep or join Rai in following Kagura around.

The two demons were a big help though when Kagura had to go slay demons. Rin had laughed when Kagura told her about the demons always following her around, Kagura had pretended that it was extremely annoying, but deep down Rin could tell she was glad for the company. Kagura was adjusting to her newfound freedom nicely.

Kohaku reunited with his sister lived with them for a few days. During that time Sango and Miroku went to visit Kouga and Ayame. Ayame had immediately liked Kohaku. Kohaku also liked the nice family. In the end he ended up moving in with Ayame and Kouga.

Another person Naraku had controlled was Kanna. The Albino girl was quiet and Kagura rarely saw her. Because she never spoke Naraku trusted her more than he trusted Kohaku and Kagura. When she heard that Naraku had been killed she had shown no emotion. The only thing she had done was get rid of the mirror she always carried around, she wouldn't need it anymore since she only sucked out people's souls when Naraku forced her to.

Everyone was doing really well, Rin however felt like she was back where she was before. Not completely since she didn't have to worry about Akemi anymore, but she still wanted to tell Sesshomaru her feelings but she had no idea how to do that.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked looking at Sesshomaru, "and why did you tell me to bring my katana?"

Sesshomaru replied without taking his eyes off of the road, "I know that you know how to slay demons already, but I'm finally going to give you lessons to help you get even better."

Rin's excitement grew she always wanted to have the lessons but Akemi hadn't allowed her to. Sesshomaru saw the 16 year old girl bouncing in her seat with excitement and laughed. She reminded him a lot of how she was when he had first rescued her.

* * *

Up until he met Rin he didn't like humans at all. Then for some reason just seeing her lifeless, small, body on the ground had changed his mind. He remembered his sword Tenseiga rattiling in it's case. The sword had been used once and only as an experiment bringing Jaken back to life.

Without knowing why he was doing this, he used the sword to bring the young child back to life. At first Rin had sat up unsure where she was, she must have remembered being attacked and killed by the demons because he eyes grew wide and watery.

Then Rin had realized she wasn't alone, she looked at Sesshomaru and realized that he was the one who had brought her back to life. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away, he was trying to think of a good excuse to why he saved the girl instead of leaving her dead.

Seeing the person who rescued her leave Rin got up. Just before Sesshomaru turned the corner Rin threw herself at him and hugged his leg. Sesshomaru glanced down annoyed, looking into her eyes he forogot about being annoyed. Just that little hug had softened Sesshomaru's heart somewhat.

Unable to leave her alone where she would probably get attacked again he carried her to his car and drove to the police station where Inuyasha was still at work. Rin had fallen asleep on the short car ride so he picked her up and walked into the building and went to Inuyasha's office.

Inuyasha who had just gotten off the phone was clicking and typing stuff on his computer. When he looked up to see Sesshomaru with a little girl in his arms, Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

Annoyed at Inuyasha's reaction Sesshomaru glared at him, "better close you mouth before flies get in." Inuyasha blushing slightly closed his mouth. "Why do you have a kid with you?"

Sesshomaru still hadn't thought of an answer for that so he said, "she's an orphan you should find her a nice home. Tell her when she wakes up that I'll visit soon."

Sesshomaru gently gave Rin to Inuyasha careful not to wake her up. That's when Inuyasha first noticed a slight change in Sesshomaru, he wasn't as mean to him as he usually acted. Without making any of the usual rude comments Sesshomaru quietly left. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and shook his head wondering if he was dreaming.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled at the familar memory, out of all his memories this one was his favorite.

**Thanks for reading! :) Review and favorite and I'll update soon. Thank you everyone who has been reviewing constantly and even the people who will review after this story is finished.**


	11. Rin's Best Day

**Thanks for the reviews seyna(again ^^),****I am the Wind Mizuki Cullen(again ^^),WereWolf299(again, happy New Year's to you too. ^^)!**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I forgot, then I remembered when I didn't feel like doing it anymore. Sorry.**

**Again, I do not own Inuyasha or the characters except for Aki, Rai, Kuri,and Akemi since I mdae them up. I do not own, I think I'm Falling Foy You, it belongs to Colbie Calliat!**

In her excitement to get started on the lessons Rin jumped out of the car. She nearly tripped and fell over, but she caught herself at the last second. "So are we going to start now?" She asked excitedly.

Sesshomaru nodded trying to let his grin show. "Practice fighting aginst me with your katana." Sesshomaru took out his Tenseiga, _at least this won't really hurt her. _Rin nodded and took her katana out of it's case.

For the next two hours they practiced. Sesshomaru was surprised at how well Rin was doing, she had learned what some people took years to learn in only a week or two.

Rin flopped on the ground exhausted. Her breathing was loud and fast. A piece of her hair had been tangled up. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and gently put the lock of hair in it's proper place. Rin surprised by Sesshomaru's actions tensed up a little. Rin's breathing had slowed down somewhat but when he touched her, it had sped back up again.

The words Rin had been holding back for a long time came out, "Sesshomaru can I tell you something?" Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "yeah, what is it?"

Rin was silent for a moment, she hadn't meant to say that to him, but if she didn't tell him now, she probably never would. Rin sat up and looked away from Sesshomaru, who was looking at her curiously. Her heart was beating fast and she knew that Sesshomaru could probably hear it.

"I- um... " Rin took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say that a while ago I gotacrushonyou and then I think it turnedintomorethanacrush and uh- howdoyoufeelaboutme?" Rin buried her face in her hands. _I just sounded like a total idiot!_

Rin had spoken so fast it had taken Sesshomaru a couple minutes to figure out what she had said exactly. Once he finally figured it out, he was shocked. _I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner. Inuyasha told me I didn't know much about people, I guess he was more right than I thought._

Rin was blushing a lot and was still hiding her face from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had no idea how to tell her how he felt about her, the song Kagome and Sango always played started going through his head.

_I_ _don't but_ _I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly,maybe I should keep this to myself,waiting 'til I know you better,I am trying, not to tell you,but I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

Rin stood up still avoiding looking at Sesshomaru, "I t-think I should go now, I'm just going to walk home, it's not far." Rin flashed him a quick small smile, and turned to walk away. Rin also had the same song playing through her head.

_My heart is racing, emotions keep spinning out,I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya' ,I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you._

Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's wrist. "Don't leave." He pulled Rin into his arms then kissed her lightly on her lips. Rin had imagined this scene so many times, but this was so much better than imagining it, this was real.

_I can't stop thinking about it,I want you all around me, And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you._

"I love you." Rin spoke the words quietly, but she knew Sesshomaru could hear. The truth of the words dawned on Rin and her heart beat faster.

"Why didn't you tell me about Akemi?" Sesshomaru had been wondering about that for a long time.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "you've done so much for me I didn't want to burden you anymore."

Sesshomaru laughed and Rin looked at him confused. "Rin you think you're a burden to me?" Rin nodded and Sesshomaru shook his head. "You've never been a burden, when you were little you helped me a lot without knowing it. You made me into a better person."

Rin looked at him glad that she had at least done something for him, "really?"

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed Rin again.

Rin's favorite part of the song entered her mind, _I've been waiting all my life and now I've find ' ya. _Rin smiled, she belonged with Sesshomaru, he even returned her feelings for him, evereything was perfect.

* * *

"Shippo what are we doing here?!" Kagome and Sango looked at Shippo expecting an answer.

Shippo looked at them, "Look what Rin's doing!" He pointed to Rin and Sesshomaru sitting next to eachother on the ground talking and cuddling.

Sango and Kagome both looked at Rin and Sesshomaru. "You're so nosy Shippo! That's none of your business. Let's leave them alone." Kagome scolded Shippo. Even though she had scolded Shippo, both Kagome and Sango were watching the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha and Miroku saw the others. Inuaysha looked to see what they were staring at and his mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh!" he yelled. "Shush!" Kagome hissed at him, "they don't know we're here!"

Hearing the noise Sesshomaru looked over at the bushes they were behind. They could see Rin asking him something, probably what was the matter but Sesshomaru just shook his head.

Inuyasha was still completely shocked,"I can't believe it, he's actually in love.......with a human!" Kagome rolled her eyes, "okay lets leave them alone.''

Everyone turned to go except for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha come on." Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her, annoyed Kagome muttered, "sit boy." Inuyasha crashed to the ground. "Ow! What was that for?"

"We're leaving, plus you'll have plently of time to question your brother later, remember he said he'd come over for dinner." Kagome dragged Inuyasha away from behind the bush.

Miroku hearing Kagome's comment shook his head, "poor Sesshomaru, hopefully he gets sick before it's time for dinner. You better not get to nosy, or else he might kill you."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku, _he wouldn't kill me just for asking questions, would he?_ Inuyasha gulped imagining the scene. "Uh- maybe I'll just pass on the questions."

**THE END!**

**Now it's finally over. :( Anyways I hope you liked the story. Thanks to everyone who has been favoriting it, reviewing, and adding me as a favorite author. Also thank to anyone who review or does any of those things even now that it's done! Thanks. :)**


End file.
